Warhammer Scars of the Empire
by flaming hunter
Summary: In the fifty-fifth millennium, the galaxy is a place thought hope, yet in an in known region of space, a light once believed lost shines once again. Now the universe moves once again, as an ancient power rises once again, yet this time it is not alone
1. Chapter 1

The only light in this place, is from the flashlight that's on my cellphone, I don't know where I am. There's no sound here, not even the brief sense of smell, it's strange, I never knew that even when there wasn't anything to smell, the air still carried what little order the surroundings had.

I'm inside a jail cell, perhaps solitary confinement, I don't know, there isn't a door anywhere, this is just a box.

A dark, quiet, odorless box.

I'm going to die here, aren't I?

The only thing with me is the cult from supernatural, a notebook containing every spell from as many shows, comics and games, both of which I bought at a yard sale.

There's nothing to do here, so I open up the notebook and find something interesting, a summoning circle.

"I wish Saitama was here, if it's him I know I can at least be certain he won't just turn around and kill me." I said as I looked at the magic circle.

The notebook begins to get warm, until it becomes so hot I can't hold it anymore, a loud grow from somewhere echoes, followed by several more, they get louder and louder, something coming.

The walls to the board starting to be torn open, like if something was cutting thru extremely thin paper, the wall behind me explodes and the roars become louder and louder, until all of a sudden they stop.

I can't stay here, whatever it is, whatever they are, might come back, but the outside is just as dark as the inside of the box, I pick up the cult and the notebook that is cold now and only being guided by my cellphones flashlight I make my way out.

There's no one here, the only thing here is a bunch of skeletons, broken machine and buildings, I wonder billing until the sun comes out.

The roaring of creatures is distant now, I need to get out of here, just because they are far away, doesn't mean they won't catch up to me.

I smile as I see something at the distance, a lever used to a rebate the emergency power, it's just a big version of the switches on fuse boxes that people have in their homes. I look at it for a moment, it's a high chance that I won't like what I see and that the darkness of this place, has been keeping me safe.

But my battery will run out and if I can't see, I won't he able to survive.

So I reach out and lift the lever, instantly electricity explodes powerlines and makes lightbulbs shatter, but enough of them are left for me to see, that I'm at the bottom of some hellish place. There's no sky here just a giant ceiling.

There's a tiny light at the distance, its the only one there, unlike the red- blue and white lights scattered about, this one is yellow or maybe gold. I feel something hit my face, but when I wiped whatever it is with my hand, I notice its blood.

I need to move, its dangerous to stay in one place for too long.

It's strange to be here, normally when you walk in an empty city, you can hear your footsteps, but here I can't hear anything at all, I know I can't still hear, because I can hear my self breath and those creatures roars.

I finally reach the gold light, but the entrance is blocked and I have to move whatever broken concert I can to reach that light, I don't know why I'm doing this, all I know its the only thing besides me here.

Finally, I manage to make a hole big enough for me to be able to go thru...There's a mountain of skeletons here, some of them have machine parts, there are robots here too and even giants in strange armors.

I'm careful to walk past these things, I don't want to accidentally wake up the dead.

Somethings pulling at the notebook and it's pulling at it stronger and stronger by the moment, every part of me tell me, not to let go of the thing, no matter what.

I try to turn and run away, only for the strange power to pick me up and pull me towards it. A blinding light, covers me and I can see a giants skeleton sitting on a giant machine. My notebook is floating in front of it.

The notebook begins to flow and a strange blue cloud begins to form on top of the giant, slowly it starts to rain, with every drop of water the giant machine tarts to glow and begin to repair itself until it looks brand new.

The giant's skeleton, isn't a skeleton anymore, but an extremely bony corps.

Before I can say anything I feel a person's hand grabbing my shoulders and an explosion of golden light throw me across the room, than the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A heroes summoning.**

 **How long has it been since something like that has been done, perhaps no one in this time remembers such a feat, but to think that the man he called would perform his own ritual, immediately after being summoned himself was something even he couldn't have predicted.**

 **Even now, the creature the man had called for was laying waste to the demonic invaders, areas that should have taken years to have been fought over, were freed in an instant.**

 **Wherever that creature in the form of a bald man went, death followed.**

 **Already half of Terra was back under Imperial control, both below ground and touching the edges of space.**

 **As for the man he had summoned, he, he had brought with him something special. A notebook containing millions of spells that were once unheard within this realm, one, in particular, was a healing spell.**

 **The spell was simple and easily manageable, so he instantly used it after taking the notebook from the hero he summoned. With the flow of magic, rain began to gather and with each drop the Golden Throne was restored to a fully operational level, not only that but his ancient skeletal body, regained its flesh.**

 **But there was one problem, the rain didn't stop.**

 **It was a strange sight really, he had no control of the waters themselves yet, whatever power was influencing them didn't even consider doing him or the planet itself harm. Wherever the blue waters touched, small specks of life began to grow and slowly humanities ancient home began to have its green fields again.**

 **Still, he could feel the tear within the ancient Web Way close and without the strain of having to hold back the exes warp energies, he unleashes an assault upon every world, the attack had two purposes to it, one was to either completely destroy any demonic incursions and the second was to give hope to those he had failed.**

 **In an instant the last of the Sisters of Silence took hold of his summoned champion, shielding him from a direct impact from his overwhelming power and with a single move Terra was once again under the direct control of Humanity.**

 **The surrounding worlds were silent now, either their populations were completely gone or the people couldn't believe what had happened and so simply stood there confused, not knowing what to do.**

 **It was quiet now, how long has it been since the area around each was quiet? He longed to see the blue skies just for one last time, but he couldn't do such a thing, if there was anyone that remains from the age of the Imperium, they would need his light to guide them back to him.**

 **In an instant, the Last Sister of Silence was thrown across the room, yet she wasn't hurt in any way, a man wearing a tight yellow bodysuit, red globs and red butoo, while a white cape hung from the mans back.**

 **His presence was something that even he, despite his weakened was not prepared to deal with, the man equaled his power, when he was at his strongest. Yet the creature stood protectively over the fallen form of his summoned champion.**

 **So this was the creature the man had summons, something whose movements he could predict and not worry about it betraying him.**

(Elsewhere )

It was like a candle that had been light in the darkness of space, navigate houses both great and small cheered, he was alive, this dark age would finally end. They roared even as their third eye let lose golden colored fire upon the hoards of demons in front of them.

Their songs had for the first time in generations united as one, he is alive they sang.

Their song was heard within the ancient area of space where the eye of terror once was, to the fortress worlds of the Tau Empire, where the enslaved Humans live, even as the humans there died, they cried in joy for their savior had returned.

The green skin drives roared as their Wierd Boys spoke of what they heard, finally, their ancient friends had returned. An ork has no friends, but no being had ever shared worlds, fought alongside and against the works, like the Humans.

True they were weak, so weak that they shouldn't even exist and yet fighting against humans meant something, for the humans were willing to fight until there was nothing left and even then fight for the scraps.

The Gods of Chaos laughed, there was nothing their ancient enemy could do any more they had won and even if he did manage to push them back, it would simply put the clock back to the point of the original fall of Humanities first galactic empire.

In the world of Titan, the ancient order of the Gray knights had heard the lord of mankind's call and had begun to emerge from their fortresses to once again take the fight to their ancient enemies.

All through spaceships under the control of Humans, Space Marines, Ab-Humans and even overly curious Aliens turned and headed desperately towards the one place that seemed like it held some order in this madness they had been born in.

( **Speech Change)**

 **The waters were spreading and as strange as it seemed, some of them were actually gathering in areas that once held waters in ancient times, rivers were slowly being filled once more and in areas where oceans once existed the streets were now flooded, but didn't overwhelm any of them.**

 **His light was being heard everywhere and a hole, in reality, burned itself into existence, suddenly the legions of the dammed stood before him, their numbers now numbering in the hundreds of thousands and growing by the second.**

 **They were now truly a legion in number, swelled by all of the deaths during the dark age of death.**

 **The bald man hadn't moved and it wasn't until his summoned champion began to wake up, that the bald man finally began to move once again.**


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel my head burn, no it felt like needles were forcing their way into my head, a bald man wearing a strange suit and white cape stood over me, he kept his eyes locked on something and as I turned to see what it was, I found myself wishing, I hadn't.

Giants wearing black armor, that was adorned with bones and for some reason, they looked like if they were on fire, stood before the giant man's corps, next to a woman that wore a dented gold armor, she held her left hand on her chest like if she was trying to suppress the pain.

Another giant that towered over all the others, but wasn't the same size as the one sitting on the massive golden throne.

The bald man knelt down and placed something in front of me. "She tried to take this from you, I took it from her." Said the bald man.

"Saitama" I said instinctively, but the bald man didn't answer.

 **"I summoned you out of desperation, things that were are no more and things that shouldn't be, are occurring."** trillions of voices spoke once.

 **" Before you is the Human Webway Portal, I have already taken control of the other portals that are all over Terra and within the immediate regions. Take it and do what you have to.** " The voices said, as two necklaces floated towards me and Saitama, who was just looking at the large group of people.

 **"The emblem of the Inquisition, with this, those that still hold any loyalty or still remember the Imperium will not go against you."** The voices said to us and the moment the necklace that was shaped like an I and had a skull on it touched me, I felt my body regain its strength and the pain of having a million needles poking my head was gone.

As I began to get up from the floor, I could see notebook glowing before it was thrown at me, in what seemed like an instant everything that looked like if it was broken seemed to have been repaired.

There was no way of me knowing if everything on the planet was fixed, but from what I could see, everything within the immediate room had been repaired.

Under normal circumstances, a person would have asked for all kinds of neat toys like specialized guns explosives, or by the very least armor. I didn't ask for any of that, it wasn't the fact that I didn't believe I couldn't control them, no it was the fact that just by being inside that room alone was so overwhelming, that just taking a single breath felt like having hundreds of needles piercing my lungs.

I felt like a rat surrounded by lions, with nowhere to hide, so without any questions I walked into the gold glowing portal, besides me, Saitama followed without saying a word.

For a brief moment I remembered the Eldar Goddes, captured by Nurgle and the God-Emperor sensing my thoughts simply said.

" **You can save her, but she will never again have all of her power**."

The only thing I did was open the notebook and take out two spells, hell, it worked the first two times, three if you count what the giant skeleton man did, and so in a brief flash of light a naked woman with pointed ears laid on the floor in front of me, yet before she even was able to move, she was washed away by the waters and a golden light was blasted into the area she was floating in.

" **Take her** " the Emperor ordered and so just like that we were off, into the unknown, behind us I could hear the Emperor ordering his people to begin to repair the fleets, arm the troops, and get ready for a grand crusade.

As the three of us walked deeper and deeper into the gold-colored tune, Saitama, carrying the unconscious woman in his arms, I could swear, I saw several men with guns walking passed us, then I realized that what I was seeing, was the Imperial Guard that would be sent their the mortal after we left.

(Speech change)

In the depths of space, the Death Watch, the space marine chapter made several different space marines from multiple different chapters for the very first time in centuries, abandoned their posts.

They had decided to separate into two groups one, tasked to see if Terra had ended returned and the other simply to make sure nothing, they held was taken by those that wish them and by extension Humanity harm.

The exiles, the Custodians of the Emperor, who had gone of into space when they beloved they had become too old, or their skills had become so heavily degraded had begun to head back to Terra, to once again reform the Ten thousand.

The Eldar what was left of them simply laughed, if there was ever a collective slap to the face of an entire species, surely it had to be this. Nearly all of them were gone now and still the Humans remained.

Admittedly they were considerably less of them, but the Humans still far exceeded the Eldar insurer numbers alone. Yet something had happened, a tiny light had begun to flicker until it shined like a green star.

Isha was free, but it was too late, almost no Eldar remained and the universe would soon come to an end.


	4. Chapter 4

Access granted.

...The report that you're about to hear is but a small fraction of a greater hole, my colleges and I have decided to write this or better yet speak of this, despite what many would want to keep secret.

But the truth about what we bore witness to must be known.

Perhaps it was the Emperor's hand, that allowed us to meet.

...When the Imperium banished, the many alien raises of the universe cheered believing that their greatest threat had finally been defeated and so like wolves to an undefended child they attacked the now scattered worlds of humanity.

Few can ever truly say what horrors occurred back then, for many alien raises would learn, that even in their weakened state, humanities worlds would not fall so easily.

Perhaps they believed that it was their time to shine, unfortunately, they would soon learn that thought the Imperium was now gone, their rases time had come to an end.

It is said that through the warp, in a single day entire sectors of space screamed in horror, as all life within the region vanished without a trace, others were crushed under the stampeding hoards of the Orks.

How long did the madness last, one can never truly know, for it's said by some that the years that passed were hundreds of thousands, while others simply say it has only been a few hours, regardless our universe had suddenly become a much darker place.

It's said that the Tau empire began to spread rapidly during this time, so young and full of hope the race was, that it never truly stopped to ask itself, why the elder races of the universe, seemed to progress slowly, that is if they progressed at all.

It is said that upon a certain world, one now long forgotten, the young race found a massive set of gates, covered inwards, warnings, seals of all kinds and defenses both pointing outward and towards the massive set, of adamantium doors.

Whatever the Tau must have found there could only be imagined, for, after that fate full day, their race would never be the same again.

The artificial intelligence that the Tau race employed through their entire society had suddenly turned against them and the race found itself fighting against the very machines they had become reliant on.

Soon the fighting spread through their entire empire and the allied races joined in, attempting to help their comrades, that is until videos, written documents and physical evidence of the Tau, enslaving, castrating or destroying entire civilizations was shown to the Taus former allies.

The race soon found itself fighting alone, something it hadn't since the first age when they first escaped their cradle world.

Yet the mechanical abominations did not find victory, so easily given to them, like they would have in a time long ago.

No, for the warp had spread its corrupting influence upon real space and demons now roamed the universe, stories told from survivors of the wars fought between deranged machines and the demons of the warp, always ended with the demons overwhelming victory and a manifestation of the machine spirits, captured by said demons.

A single video report is the only proof of what happened to those manifestations, the video is no longer than a second long, buts is a second that lasts seemingly for eternity. The reason being is that the God of change has captured the machine spirits of logic and forced them to roam his labyrinth for all eternity.

As for the Tau, they were now a divided race, one part lived in service of the Etherials, a subspecies of Tau that can utilize the warp, after the machine pursuing, that still continues to this day.

This group has begun to worship a God that wants to spread the greater good to all, they do this by bringing other species to the fold and making them recreate the old Tau technology, thereby avoiding another machine interaction.

The Farsight Enclave is by far the most advanced of all the Tau factions and only managed to maintain that way by doing the unthinkable.

When the machine uprising began, this faction was also affected, but they had one keen difference that all of the other factions didn't, they still had living free Humans amongst them. A deal was struck, humanity would remain separate and free to do its own thing and any Human world encountered would be brought into the fold, in exchange, Humanity and its resources would help fend off the deranged machines of the Tau.

It's said that for this reason, Servitors can now be found within the Farsight Enclave and for every single Tau world one would find five Human ones surrounding it. Humanity had become a shield against the machines.

The last group is by far the most brutal, for this group understood that if they couldn't make machines and couldn't defend themselves then others would have to do it and so they began to capture and mind whip other species, beginning with basic animal life.

It's said that with every new race encountered by this group, is a race that will soon be lost, however, there are whispers that something, someone is controlling this faction and that the Tau themselves are enslaved to it.

To this day these three factions battle each other and it's only now that Robute Guilliman one of the Emperors Primarchs and loyal sons, has returned that the Tau have been pushed back, however, it's said that a deal was made with the Farsight Enclave and now Tau and Humans fight side by side.

The Eldar, the arrogant ancient rase is now almost completely gone, few craft worlds if any remain and no one will she a tear for them, not after what they have done.

The Eldar believed that Humanity was responsible for the horror that had fallen upon the universe, for both failing to stop the Thirteenth Black Crusade and for letting the light of the Emperor vanish.

So in retaliation, however, this narrator believes it was a simple sport, they began to kill every human they encountered, no one was spared, neither young nor old.

It's no wonder that by doing this the blood god would take notice and begin to join in, whatever happened can never be known for only the craft worlds remain, along with a few expedite worlds, that cling to life stubbornly.

The craft worlds themselves now drift together in a large fleet, something the Eldar themselves never did in life, the spirits still trapped within their soul stones, now watch over elderly, none combatants and what few children remain.

It's said that one can find Eldar living in Human worlds hiding from something, they would be assassins for hire, sex partners to a planetary or system ruler, or perhaps the royal family of some lost human world, whatever they may be doing, they do this out of fear, fear of something they have created.

The last words of a world that had been attacked revealed the reason why the Eldar hide amongst Humans, you see the Eldar had killed so many Humans over the years that the souls of humanity began to create something out of hate, hate for the Eldar.

Now if one remembers just how many beings the Eldar had wronged over the years and adds the blood gods interference, one would understand the sheer power if what was created.

For a being that is just known as the Rider was born, a being that avenges the innocent and punishes the wicked.

It's unknown what happened to the Dark Eldar, no one truly knows, what little is known, if that somehow something managed to connect both the warp and the web way for a few minutes, normally the demons and Gods would strike at all of the civilians feeding upon their would and they did.

That is they did only when they were done with the Dark Eldar, many many fleets, web way portals and teleporting devices were used and a wave of species spread through space, trying to escape the horrors of the warp.

It's said that whatever did this, now sits alone in the dark ruling over the shadow laughing.

When Cadia broke and the warp spread through space all hope was believed lost, however, it was within this moment that Jaghatai Khan another of the emperor's ones returned and it was he that began to gather the survivors of those worlds, he now stands as the defensive line that keeps the poor souls, within that region safe.


	5. Chapter 5

When the last wall was breached, it was the Emperor who ordered the Imperial Fist to leave, that he would need them when the hour came, it's said that they drifted in space for years gathering survivors and setting up the defenses.

It's said that in an unknown world they found him strapped to thousands of machines, the Primarch of the Imperial Fist, Rogal Dorn. It's said that the battle just to free him was a war for the ages and when it was all said and done, Rogal Dorn stood free once more.

Few could know what the effects of this would do, for only a year later the Rock home to the Dark Angels drifted near the area of space, the Imperial Fist watched over, it was there that Rogal Dorn found his brother waiting for him.

Line Johnson, Primarch of the Dark Angels lead his legion once again, it's said that the two are now working together, trying to bring the worlds of humanity into the fold once again.

Leman Russ has returned, however, he is now more wolf than man, beside him with a body rebuilt using ancient technology and strange warp magic his brother Ferrus Manus now stands, few worlds survive encountering the two Primarchs, for the two only destroy and hardly rebuild anything.

Any world encountering the power of the Iron Hands legion and the sheer brutality of the Space Wolves are left trembling, only ruins remain wherever they go.

Vulcan Primarch of the Salamanders Legion has returned, his mission now complete, he has managed to gather all of the fragments of Sanguinius the Primarch of the Blood Angels.

In a combination of Sanguinius'es skeletal form now reunited with his crystalized soul fragments, Vulcan killed himself, in a storm of power both Sanguinius and Vulcan returned to life, their bodies fully restored.

The two brothers are now ruling over an empire of their own making, one that grows steadily by the years that pass.

There are stories about a golden light that shines within the warp, many speak of the ancient Emperors return, fleets who's numbers have not been seen in years now move through space, but there are stories, stories of four people appearing in worlds with no trace of how they ever go there.

Entire worlds have been found flooded with water that purifies the warp and any posses or tainted is instantly cleansed, the worlds are immediately declared holy by anyone that finds them.

But there are stories, stories of a massive Ork invasion the likes none have ever seen, long gone are the times when the Orks were brutal idiotic things that only worked with instinct alone, they say that reality bends to their will, wherever they go.

Others speak of screams that drown the warp and that even demons are dragged out of it, just to be feed upon by whatever horrors are approaching.

Gunfire can be heard in the background...

Their coming, if there was ever a time that hope existed, it is long gone now, Emperor, Primarch, God, Anyone... Save us.

...Visuals returning... A web way portal opens and two men followed by two women step out, all turn to look at the gathered group of people hiding.

"Demos, aliens, crazed machines or insane gods?" One of the strangers asks, a single man points towards the door.

The man bows his head and says "Let's go" before the door of the bunker is broken down and a combination of blue and green light is given off by the two women.

Warhammer Scars of the empire

...Access granted


	6. Chapter 6

Few can truly understand the sheer scale of the insanity that plagues the universe, I record this so somebody, anybody will know...

I'm the last living being on this planet and soon no one will remain, four people have emerged thru a web way portal into this planet and I will leave with them, whatever my fate may be, so be it.

When the Tyranids came we believed that the harvesters of life had come and that all life in the universe would soon be lost, little did we know that the Tyranids, despite their numbers were but simple animals to a greater threat?

We know what the Humans are and what role they played, what fools we were believing that the noble guardians of the reality, were but genocidal monsters that whipped out entire civilizations, just because they were aliens.

We thought that it was our turn to rule, we thought we would have our own empires, what fools we were...(sounds of a creature crying)

We headed towards areas where worlds that could hold life existed and for a time we flourished, then they came. We tried to defend ourselves, but for everyone, we killed ten more took its place.

Starships filled with refugees were eaten from the outside in, I can still hear those poor souls screaming as the life ships armor was torn off and devoured, right before their eyes.

We could grow or make no food, for the invaders are the soil, itself.

Then they came a fleet an ancient fleet, bearing the skull insignia and the emblem of a beast with wings. Where we failed they fought on, because of them only two lifeboats survived, then we saw our worlds burn as weapons of devastating power, were brought down breaking our worlds to pieces.

The Tyranids did not care and instead focused on the Imperial fleet, the last thing I saw before the lifeboats jumped out of the system, leaving me behind...(crying intensifies) was a Human ship exploding, taking the Tyranid fleet into the warp with it.

I've lived alone on this husk of a world for a long time, half of the Tyranids have either died or returned to being simple animals. They aren't a real threat anymore, but one day something came and again, it was only this bunker that saved my life.

It looked like if the stars had come to life and all of the Tyranids fled, the creature-the God simply waved its hand and in a mind shattering scream, the Tyranids became dust, I swear, I could see trillions of souls being sucked up by the creature.

It's now clear to me, that all of the atrocities, computed by the humans, were of necessity rather than cruelty, now I know that in their place, my race would have done the same as them if it meant stopping them. (Sounds of heavy breathing)

(Sounds of rocks falling, followed by the sound of metal beginning to strain)

This world won't hold much longer, I have to hurry, if anyone finds this, find the Humans reignite their golden star, its the universes only salvation.

Alert...Alert...Alert.

They are coming! The star Gods! are coming! (The sounds of someone running away before the sound of energy dispersing can be heard... Momentary silence...the sounds of metal-stone-wind and flames, combined with the screams of countless beings can be heard all at once.

Error...recording terminated.


	7. Chapter 7

I just stood there watching the four of them, like gods amongst men. That's right for a time I traveled with them, so you can do whatever you want to me Inquisitor, I know my soul will go to them and be kept safe away from you.

I know because I've seen it, the souls of the dead, going into them and being kept safe from the demons of the warp.

''Tell me, what do they want?''

I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you, I was there when Lady Aqua purified that demon world and turned it into the sacred water world that cleanses the warp.

I was there when the bald man fought for days without stop fending off wave after wave of Ork, Demons, and Machines.

I was there when the man with the book captured a god and forced it to remain put, by some golden chains he summoned and I was there when those Eldar kneeled before that woman.

So do what you will.

''...Let him go.''

A man with golden armor walks into the room. ''Tell me where are my servants.''

A star made into the form of a man stood before him, the prisoner instantly knew who this man was, but he was unable to speak for who stood before him was the Emperor of mankind.

I...I don't know, we walked on worlds that don't exist anymore, at least they didn't exist, there now, but they were dead.

I met people that aren't even born yet and fought side beside things that don't even exist.

The emperor simply smiles. ''Yes that sounds like them'' his smile only grows. ''Jost try to remember where was the last place you saw them.''

We walked on a world that was broken but was somehow alive, they had gotten fed up with the fact that they had to jump from floating rock to floating rock, so they began to slam them into one another.

That was the last time I saw them, they were rebuilding the broken worlds of the northern section of the universe, they didn't have a reason, they just wanted to see if they could.

''AHHJHHHHHH!'' a man screamed, his voice was stronger than any normal man ever possibly could.

''Return to your wife'' the emperor orders him.

I don't have a wife.

''Give this man a woman and some land to return to, I know where to look, it'll be interesting to see them again.'' the emperor says as he walks out of the room.

I followed the emperor as he walked towards a red giant with wings and horns.

''Now Magnus, I hope you're ready'' the emperor said as a golden light began to wrap itself around the red giant and the red giant screamed in agony.

''Time to fulfill your purpose, Magnus. Put him on the throne.'


	8. Chapter 8

The past collided with the distant future and all subtleties slammed into one another until all options were gone, and all decisions had already been made.

Magnus the Red, met himself, over and over again, sometimes he would be a simple man, others he would be a god and at times he had yet to be born, while others he was corrupted beyond salvation.

The web way was defending itself any attempt to access it was repealed, it would be centuries before a single entryway could be found, he felt himself fighting against himself again, his corruption was trying to take over.

Again he was forced to use all of his power to try and keep himself from falling to the corruption of the warp.

The warp was nearly impossible to navigate now, any attempt to even so much as move his consciousness took nearly all of his power and even then he would be lucky to move an inch.

There were explosions all over the warp, battles were taking place everywhere, he had seen the past and seen the warp long ago, how calm and peaceful it was.

He had seen it during the time of the great crusade, he had been in it during the time of the Imperium, but those days paled in comparison to now.

It was like if those three ages had collided, How many Wars in Heaven have there been and why are they now colliding, God's battle against Gods, machines against machines, spirits against spirits and the mortal races attempting to hold them back, just for one more day of life.

Yet the madness is being pushed back, the Necrons are forcing the Gods of real space back, the God-Emperor is slowly driving back the Gods of the Warp.

His brothers are fighting through space and slowly droving back the insane machines or deranged horrors that are attacking the mortal races.

The four champions are surrounded and like oil to water, they are forcing back the madness and somehow it's barely enough, even now lost words cling desperately to life, their defenses spent and the only thing that they have is the peoples will to live, to see one more day.

Another world has been turned into a purification one, it's calming both real space and the warp around it, waite, the web way, there's a breach in its defenses.

It takes every ounce of power he has and only once he's at death's door does he manages to connect the Human web way to the Eldar web way, another group of soldiers are being sent into map out the area, its time to search for another breach.


End file.
